


Vid: Avenues

by Kass



Series: Vids [31]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Multi, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Riggins finds home in football... and in Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Avenues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar (leanwellback)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/gifts).



> Made for Dogstar, Festivids 2013. Thanks to heresluck for beta!

Stream [at vimeo](https://vimeo.com/83621447) or below the cut. Password is _texas_.

Available for download [from my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).

**Avenues**

Know the cops here they can't run down to your house  
Sometimes I'll sit and wish I were somewhere else  
So let's dim the daylights for us sweethearts that we are  
Sometimes I find myself still lying in your arms

All the sweethearts of the world  
Are out dancing in the places  
Where me and all my friends go to hide our faces  
Avenues run one way  
Streets they run the same  
Something in the air here  
Still keeps me away

(instrumental)

Though the cops here they can't take me to your house  
I get directions and pretend I was somewhere else  
All the sweethearts of the world are out littering the bars  
And I am still avenues from any place you are  
You know avenues run one way  
The streets they run the same  
It's going to take a lot of shit for me to stay away

 

**About this vid**

It was clear from my recipient's request that a Tim Riggins vid would be the most happy-making thing ever, and I wanted to make that come true.

I think this one came together when I realized that initially what Tim loves most, where he finds home most, is the combination of Texas and football; and football is his real sweetheart; and in the end, even when football isn't there for him anymore, Texas still is. It's like he and Jason and Lyla said in the very first episode: Texas forever.

I also really love the first "Avenues run one way / streets they run the same" as a metaphor for how whether it's Panthers or Lions, the centrality of football (arguably football mania) is parallel. And then on the second repeat of those lines, it becomes about the women in his life, Tyra and Lyla, and how no matter who he's with, the things which make him essentially _Tim_ remain.


End file.
